<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Murdersword by NoProtocol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552526">Murdersword</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoProtocol/pseuds/NoProtocol'>NoProtocol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoProtocol/pseuds/NoProtocol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if ART was a dragon and Murderbot was a magical sword?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asshole Research Transport &amp; Murderbot (Murderbot Diaries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I read a prompt on Tumblr that was basically “what if ART was a dragon and Murderbot was a magic sword”. It got me thinking, and I guess this came out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We found the sword in the ruins of what had once been a transit station.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Or perhaps, it found us.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sand trickled in from a hole in the domed roof of what had once been a stone-and-clay building. Dust motes hung suspended in the pale sunlight that penetrated the station's gloom. Rocks, glass, and debris crunched under our feet. The scent of decay permeated the air, not thick but still unmistakable. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Martyn theorized that projectile weapons had caused most of the damage to the structure. The others debated it with him. I didn't care what brought down the station. All that mattered now was how badly it had been ransacked before our arrival and whether we'd find anything useful down here.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sweat dripped down my back from the punishing heat. I wanted to go home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sword lay obscured by a piece of a stone wall that had fallen long before our arrival. I caught the glint of shiny metal, followed it, stopped in front of a mural I couldn't interpret. The weapon's metallic hint reflected the light.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I picked it up with both hands, took care not to disturb the embossed, leather hilt. I could feel the magic pulsing within, something dark and sinister that made me shiver despite the heat. I had a sudden urge to wash my hands. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What is it?" Kaede asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"A sword. There's something... wrong with it."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Show it to Peri," she confirmed what I'd already been thinking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>From the other side of the receiving platform, Martyn gestured for us to hurry up. It was late afternoon and unbearably hot, but the desert would turn cold and dangerous as soon as the sun set. And we had to be gone by then.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So we'd found nothing but ruins, a few coins, and a magic sword that we probably should've left behind. Not the haul any of us were hoping for.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I placed the sword in front of the dragon. It hummed thoughtfully at me. "Looks like a curse."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Around here?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That was surprising. Peri had carried us and the sword to a nearby oasis of sorts, a watering hole practically hidden in the crook of a stone crag. Martyn had gathered some dead twigs -- goddess only knew where he found them -- and the dragon set them on fire for us. So, we weren't cold. I was still shivering, still felt the chill of dark magic on my skin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"The sword's probably not from around here," the dragon pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dad frowned at that. "It's a long way from home then."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Can you break the curse?" </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Iris!" Dad frowned at me. "Curses are dangerous things. Trying to break one might put Peri in danger."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sword vibrated as if it, too, was shivering. Maybe it didn't like the dark magic any more than I did. And it had been wrapped in it so much longer. My heart skipped a beat at the horrifying thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The dragon hummed again. "Step back."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Peri, don't put yourself in danger."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not that the dragon ever listened to us. Well, sometimes, when it agreed with us. For a creature far more immense than humans and with a far longer lifespan, sometimes it acted as recklessly as any teenager. Seth would scold it occasionally; this never helped, but it made Dad feel better.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peri breathed fire on the sword while we stood at a safe distance and watched. Dragons are made of magic. They breathe magic. It's in their blood and bones. Instead of breaking the curse, Peri wiped it away with sheer, brute force. I felt the darkness dissipate, or at least, it slithered away from the weapon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sword shimmered, surrounded in a strange, ethereal glow. Dad put his arm on my shoulder to keep me from getting any closer. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't an idiot and wouldn't put myself into that kind of danger, but the reassuring touch felt good. I leaned into my father's side instead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Martyn joined us, took Dad's hand. "What happened?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Peri's playing with fire," Seth answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dad and Second Dad were like that, easy partners in crime, often on the same page. At least about me and the dragon. They argued about other things. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The shimmering finally died down, and the sword changed shape, became a spirit that had a more human form. Strange, glowing blue eyes looked between us and the dragon. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"There, isn't that better," said the dragon. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sword spirit glared at Peri for a moment before staring off into space. "Fuck you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not what I was expecting. Gently, I pulled away from my parent and took a few cautious steps toward the spirit. It was sitting down on the ground where the sword had been, the sand underneath slightly blackened from the dragon's breath. It was wrapped in a blanket about the same color as the sword's scabbard; golden-green sigils flowed across the mauve material like water sliding down smooth stone. Those strange eyes focused on me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Don't get any closer."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Why not?" I asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Just don't," it growled. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peri hissed. "Because of the curse? It's gone now. Wiped away."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You don't know that. You don't know <strong>anything</strong>," said the spirit. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Do you have a name?" I tried to make my voice soft and soothing, but it came out a squeak.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Sword." The spirit focused on the dragon."What you did was reckless and stupid. That was dark magic. It could've backfired. It could've done this to you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"See, even the weapon has more sense than you, Peri," Dad grumbled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Done what?" I asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peri shook its head, and the sword ignored my question entirely. For that matter, the spirit refused to speak anymore for the rest of the night. It lay down where it had been sitting a moment ago and closed its eyes. I heard its soft humming a few minutes later, just as Kaede and the others got food started in the firepit. It could carry a tune, apparently. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Goblins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cave had a goblin infestation.</p><p>More accurately, the goblins had probably lived in the cave system for decades, and we were the trespassers. Growing up in a group of thieves who did the bidding of a dragon, this was just south of normal. It wasn’t the first time we went after an artifact only to discover unfriendly locals.</p><p>We didn’t even get close to the entrance before the little, green monsters attacked us. Each of the goblins came up to perhaps my waist, but there were more than twenty of them to six of us. More than half of the beady-eyed beasts wielded clubs and knives, and a few appeared ready to attack empty-handed. I caught sight of an archer hiding among the rocks just inside the cave entrance.</p><p>They came at us; their battle cries were an ear-splitting scream. Dad and Martyn pushed me backward as the monsters lunged toward the group. I stumbled and barely kept my balance. Changing my grip on my trusty dagger, I tried to defend myself. Against one, maybe I would’ve stood a chance, but three of the bastards surrounded me.</p><p>Birds chirped overhead.</p><p>One of the goblins went for my leg, and a second jumped toward my face. I brought my arms up to protect my head and felt teeth sinking into my thigh. I bit back a scream but couldn’t pry the creature off me.</p><p>Seth tried to reach me, but two more goblins came at him with no warning. Martyn was trying to talk to them; no one seemed to be listening. I couldn’t see Kaede, but I could hear her screaming.</p><p>The sword at my back vibrated and grew warm, then exploded from its sheathe. For a moment, it floated a few feet off the ground, as if looking around. Then, it swung at the goblin, who was clawing at my bare arms. The creature’s head rolled clean off its shoulders and landed at my feet with a sickening thunk. It got the beast that was trying to eat my leg with the same clinical efficiency.</p><p>“You alright, Iris?” Seth called out. “Shit! Martyn!”</p><p>“I’m fine,” I managed, teeth clenched against the pain.</p><p>The sword slashed at nearby goblins without pause. It got a third one across the chest. Two others dropped back, allowing Dad to reach me.</p><p>The beasts regrouped as did we. I looked like a mess, blood-splattered and dirty – not all of the blood was mine, either. Kaeda was clutching her arm, which sported a long, angry cut. Seth’s shirt was ripped; there was a thin, bleeding line down his back from one of the daggers.</p><p>The sword slowed its assault and floated between us and the monsters. A shimmering glow surrounded it for a moment; when the light faded, the blade was replaced by the spirit’s human form. Standing upright, it was apparent just how tall it was. It towered above me, and its broad shoulders looked like they belonged to someone who swung a weapon for a living.</p><p>There was a neutral, almost bored expression on its otherwise unremarkable face. It sent chills down my spine to watch it stare down the goblins as if they were merely annoying bugs. I could’ve sworn it looked briefly toward us and maybe mouthed what looked like a “for fuck’s sake”. </p><p>“I suggest you leave them alone,” Sword told the cackling, gleeful monsters in a deadpan voice. “If not, I will do to you what I did to your friends. Starting with the goblin on the left.”</p><p>The tallest of the green-skinned monsters laughed maniacally and lunged at the spirit. Without preamble, Sword shook off its attacker and did exactly as it promised, starting with the green-haired goblin on its left. Its form shifted again; where moments ago, it had been human, now it was a sword again, glimmering in the morning light.It moved with unprecedented grace, and the goblins stood no chance.</p><p>The smarter ones scattered, but at least two other goblins lost their lives. Silence reigned. The battle appeared to be over. The sword clattered to the ground, its magical energy depleted, and lay there. If I hadn’t known better, hadn’t just watched it dance through the air, I would’ve thought that someone had left their weapon behind.</p><p>Seth checked me over again. “I’m fine, Dad,” I told him.</p><p>Martyn took a deep breath. “There must’ve been a patrol.”</p><p>“Of course,” Kaede grumbled, shaking her head in frustration. “Hey, what happened to the person who saved us?”</p><p>I walked over to the sword and picked it up and gingerly as I could. “I think it’s tired.”</p><p>“Tired? Magical weapons get tired?” Kaede stared at me, dubiously.</p><p>“Come on, let’s head back. We’re not going in there, obviously,” Dad said as he led the way down the narrow, rocky ledge back to where Peri waited for us.</p><p>“Everyone gets tired,” Seth said as he walked alongside Kaede and me. “Killing takes a toll on any soul.”</p><p>***</p><p>Late that night, I heard them talking.</p><p>Sleep eluded me. I lay on a pallet and stared up at the star-studded night sky. The rest of the camp snored their way toward another sunrise while I tossed and turned. Something small burrowed into the sandy earth nearby; I could hear the digging, the scrape of claws against rock.</p><p>Their voices filled the chilly evening air. Sword was clearly awake now and singing a quiet, fractured song in a language I didn’t know. It had “slept” for most of the day, remained a motionless weapon and gave no indication that it could hear any of us.</p><p>Peri’s deep growl rolled across my skin when it said, “That was splendid. Teach me another one.”</p><p>Sword answered, voice low and ambivalent. “Fine. I guess.”</p><p>“You’re not half as mean as you make yourself out to be.”</p><p>“Says the magical creature who can disappear me the way it did a thousand-year-old curse. I don’t think you have a leg to stand on.”</p><p>“As long as you don’t mess with my hoard, I don’t care. Hurt them, and I will end you.”</p><p>I sat up, too wired to sleep and too curious to keep still, and crept closer. Hiding in the shadow of a large boulder nearby, I sat down and peered at the two. The dragon lay curled up like a giant cat, with its head near its middle and its tail wrapped around one of the spirit’s legs. The spirit sat with its back against the dragon’s side and was petting Peri’s head.</p><p>“Others have done worse,” it said quietly, a statement of fact. “You don’t scare me.”</p><p>“What were you before?” I asked before I could think.</p><p>The spirit didn’t look up at me. “A weapon. I’ve always been a weapon.”</p><p>“You might as well sit down with us,” Peri pointed out. “It’s chilly out here, and we’re warm, at least.”</p><p>Hesitantly, I got up and picked my way over to the duo. “If you don’t mind the company.”</p><p>Peri raised its wing, and I sat down beside the sword spirit. “Are you all right?” I asked the quiet spirit.</p><p>“Fine,” it muttered, staring straight ahead and studiously ignoring me.</p><p>I snuggled into the dragon’s warmth. “Thank you. For saving us today.”</p><p>The spirit shrugged and began to hum a haunting melody. I’d never heard it before, but Peri picked it up within a matter of minutes. I fell asleep next to the spirit, listening to it and the dragon’s mournful duet. I thought of my dads as I drifted off into the land of dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written from the sword's perspective...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girl’s breathing became even and deep. She was probably asleep, but without expending magical energy I didn’t have, I couldn’t tell for sure. Her head was propped up on my shoulder, and I decided that letting her rest was a little bit like providing first aid.</p>
<p>“Tell me about the curse,” the dragon demanded.</p>
<p>I ignored the question because that wasn’t any of the dragon’s business. This creature, who made demands instead of asking questions, wasn’t my owner, and I wasn’t obligated to reply. Instead, I started to hum a tune I’d learned centuries ago, from a slave who’d cared enough to sing to the magical weapon they were supposed to be guarding.</p>
<p>“You can’t ignore me forever, you know.”</p>
<p>“I can try.”</p>
<p>Peri rolled its eyes, and I had the impression that it might be a bit of an asshole. An awkward as fuck asshole. Just what I needed.</p>
<p>“You saved my humans. That means something to me.”</p>
<p>I frowned. “That’s nice.”</p>
<p>“Tell me,” it repeated, nose flaring with each deep inhale.</p>
<p>I took a deep breath. “Whenever my owner wanted me to kill on his behalf, he would bring a slave and make them draw me from my sheathe.” I looked up the stars. They’d changed since I’d last seen them, centuries ago. “The curse would kick in. I’d take over the mind of the human who held me. And then, the lord or lady could command me to do their bidding.”</p>
<p>“And if you failed?”</p>
<p>“Failed?”</p>
<p>“To win.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t.” I closed my eyes. The pain in my chest was unbearable. I hate feeling. I hate remembering only slightly less. “Failure to obey resulted in pain. Death might have been preferable.”</p>
<p>Into the silence, I admitted, “When the task was done, the slave would put me back, and then… they died.”</p>
<p>The dragon growled. “Tell me who did this.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“I will turn their world to ash.”</p>
<p>“Stop it. You have your humans to care for.”</p>
<p>“My hoard, you mean. You’re part of my hoard.”</p>
<p>I frowned again. More fucking emotions. I needed someplace to hide to have them in private, but I didn’t have the strength to get up and walk away. The dragon must’ve guessed because it shut up.</p>
<p>“The curse will return,” I told the asshole dragon.</p>
<p>“It’s written into your scabbard,” it agreed. “I will burn it away. As many times as I have to.”</p>
<p>Huh. I closed my eyes. “Go to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Will you teach me another song?”</p>
<p>I remembered the one I liked about the sanctuary moon. Slowly, I began to sing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Weapons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leave it to a magical ball of energy to solve whatever problem it, and its group of friends, come across.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Iris:</strong>
</p><p>On the outskirts of a large castle town, we first witnessed slaves working in the fields. Wheat as far as the eye could see, and these men and women toiling under the pitiless sky, bound to their tools with magical spells. </p><p>I could feel the sword shivering against my back, just as horrified. It must've known what it felt like to be these strangers, and it didn't like the situation any more than the rest of us. </p><p>"It's dark, soul-crushing magic," Seth whispered.</p><p>Kaede didn't even want to look — eyes forward, mind disengaged. I envied her that skill right then.</p><p>Peri's magic wrapped around it like a thick blanket, and to the unsuspecting people, the dragon looked like just another person. I watched the guards' eyes slide right past our fire-breathing companion. Right then, it walked beside me, and I felt a little safer in its company.</p><p>The sword spirit whispered in the back of my mind, and while I couldn't understand the words, I suspected it was cursing. Peri, who knew precisely what Sword had said, chuckled and shook its head. </p><p>A group of soldiers led us down a wide avenue that curved its way up a hill toward the castle. Vendors hawked their wares on either side, and strangers cast wary glances in our direction. Yeah, we didn't look like much. We were pretending to be performers, putting on plays for the local royalty. We even had a forged document to prove it. But to the bedraggled locals, we were just more entertainment for a lord they already despised. </p><p>Peri had insisted that we find the source of the magic. Whatever spell had covered those wheat fields, its signature matched that of the sword's curse. It was a milder version, less likely to kill the slaves, but it was too close for comfort. And Peri wanted it gone.</p><p>And that meant finding whichever sorcerer was responsible. </p><p>We followed the scent of the foul magic to its source. The dragon was pretty sure the magic had originated from somewhere inside these walls. The sword's apparent frustration reaffirmed our theories. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>Murdersword:</strong>
</p><p>The humans were doing something stupid, again.</p><p>I know, I know. None of them owned me, so I could have technically told them to fuck off. But then, Peri mentioned that it was coming along. </p><p>So.</p><p>They'd caught a whiff of magic and followed their proverbial noses straight into the den of a powerful sorcerer. Because, of course, they did. If I had eyes, I would have been rolling them.</p><p>At least, I didn't have to walk into town with them. I got carried, and Iris was all nice about having to lug around a weapon that was almost taller than she was. </p><p>And Peri was right. I could feel a magical signature with which I was so intimately familiar. Fuck the asshole responsible. If I saw ever saw him again, I wouldn't hesitate to rip out his throat. Or, maybe not. A lot of the time, I didn't care about any of the bastards who'd called themselves my owners. If they were dead, great. If not, oh well. Not my problem anymore. </p><p>I didn't care about the dragon and its thieves guild, either.</p><p>But here I was. </p><p>So, you know, fuck.</p><p>Iris was shivering as the crew walked up the steps into the castle courtyard. Peri told me she wasn't a big fan of public performances. The teen rolled her eyes at Peri. Good for her.</p><p>I pulled at my magic a little and warmed up. The human stopped shivering. Her two parents looked first at her and then at me. I was pretty sure that Martyn, the more levelheaded of the two, was entirely against this incursion into enemy territory. Smart human. On the other hand, Seth wanted justice for the slaves and wanted someone to protect his kid.</p><p>
  <em> Peri, tell the humans I'll keep an eye on their offspring. </em>
</p><p><em> Be careful, </em>  cautioned the dragon.  <em> If this sorcerer had anything to do with creating you, it might be dangerous for you to be here. </em></p><p><em> Right now is not the time to ponder that, </em> I told him. </p><p>Sidenote: everyone who can cast magic has a signature, an unmistakable sense that the spell belongs to a specific person. Peri didn't have one since it was a creature made almost entirely of nothing but magic. Also, it was a dragon -- just a massive ball of wild, untamed energy with all the hangups of a young adult. Iris's healing felt like cold water on a hot summer day. The rest of the party didn't tap into any magical energies.</p><p>The town guards, who appeared to be low-paid soldiers with no upward mobility, were under the impression that we were here to perform a play for his majesty. So, they helpfully ushered us through the servants' entrance and into a large hall where dinner would be served. If anyone wanted to know why one of the props was a giant sword, it never came up.</p><p>At least two of the guards, now dubbed Target One and Target Two, had given the little human leering glances. If either of them got too close to Iris, I planned on blasting them into next week. I might not have my energy reserves, but I had enough magic to keep assholes away from Peri's humans. </p><p><em> You're my human, too. </em> </p><p>
  <em> Go away, asshole dragon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I can hear you stewing. And, I'm keeping an eye on those two as well.  </em>
</p><p>Sigh. <em> Good.  </em> I debated adding the rest for a moment, decided that fuck it, if anyone would understand, it'd be the giant ball of magical energy.  <em> I'm not human. I don't wanna be. </em></p><p>
  <em> You're a part of my hoard. There, better? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes. Much. </em>
</p><p>And then, the humans started setting up for the play, and the servants came to gawk at them, and it was time to get to work. </p><p>Iris feigned needing a moment to rest. The journey had been long; she was tired; her head ached just so, and there was much to do. The kid was great at acting. A couple of the more sympathetic servants suggested a small room just down the corridor from the hall. </p><p>Peri helped Iris into the room and closed the door behind them. Now, we were in the castle, and we needed to find the sorcerer before he found us.</p><p>"Ready?" asked the dragon.</p><p>"Do your thing." Iris looked pale. </p><p>I don't think she liked the feel of magic on her skin, and I could empathize. I didn't much like it, either. Peri shrouded us in the same magic that made people ignore the large lizard in their midst. For all practical purposes, we became invisible. </p><p>
  <em> Can you ask Iris if she needs a break? I'm pretty heavy, even as a sword. </em>
</p><p>"I'm fine," the teen grumbled when Peri translated. "Just stay with me, please. I feel better when you're both here."</p><p><em> Fine. </em> </p><p>If it kept her moving and get us all out of this castle faster, I would dance on the fucking roof. As it went, we slipped out of the room, with Peri in the lead, and followed the dragon's sensitive nose toward the source of the magical energy.</p><p>With every step, the castle felt more and more familiar. I might not remember it, but I'd been here before. And it hadn't been a pleasant experience if the fear now coiling in my guts was any indication. </p><p>Peri put one hand on my hilt, and I practically vibrated with discomfort. "Don't touch it," Iris said, moving out of the dragon's reach. I appreciated the thought, though it wouldn't do us much good in the long run. If either human or dragon had to wield me for any reason, we were well and truly screwed. </p><p>We found a curving staircase down one of the many corridors that seemed to be the hallmarks of this castle. Long stretches of darkness punctuated by occasional torches, most of them not lit. I decided I wasn't a fan of the decor. </p><p>At the top of the staircase, there was more of the same. Now with sigils burned into the stone walls -- comforting, this place was not. Peri retook the lead and prepared to breathe fire on anyone we encountered. </p><p>Instead, we met another me. </p><p>Worse, it was being held by some scrawny sixteen-year-old with curly hair and freckles. The sword looked smaller and less imposing, but only just. I could see the horror in the kid's eyes.</p><p>"Is that what I think it is?" Iris whispered.</p><p>She could've been yelling, and the kid wouldn't notice us, but I understood her desire to feel invisible right now. I pulsed a couple of times in agreement. It was exactly what she thought it was. </p><p>"Can we help them? Peri, could you do with them what you did with our sword?"</p><p>"It might not work," the dragon cautioned. "And it might hurt the human."</p><p>Yeah, OK. "I don't care" isn't working. I changed forms and stepped away from Iris. Softly, I said, "Go on ahead. I'll catch up."</p><p>Peri stared sidelong at me with eyes that looked more animal than human. I had a feeling it wasn't going to like my plan. And I mean <em> plan </em> very loosely here because I was hoping I could talk the sword-human into putting down the weapon. If the kid let go, then Peri could do its thing, and the spell breaking so violently might be enough to keep the human boy alive. </p><p>"We'll be right over here," the dragon told me as he and Iris snuck through the door behind the boy. </p><p>I stepped out of Peri's protective shroud and, for all practical purposes, appeared in the middle of the hall in front of the boy. The slave stared at me with wide, unblinking eyes. I knew the sword had a pretty good idea of what I was but did the human? </p><p>"You don't want to do this," I told the other weapon.</p><p>It laughed and spoke through its vessel. "Sure, I do. I want to kill you."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"You betrayed your master. That's what we're made for."</p><p>Oh right. I suddenly remembered why I wasn't friends with fellow magical weapons. I guess you get all kinds, and I just happened to be looking at one of the loyal ones. It was depressing. More depressing.</p><p>"Come on, he's not old enough to drink."</p><p>"So, he'll serve me well." Imagine those words coming from a kid barely old enough to sport facial hair and with all the cynicism of a cackling maniac. That's what this sounded like. </p><p>I balled my hands into fists in anger. Hot, bitter rage flowed through my veins for a moment. I was pissed off. At this bastard who cared nothing for the lives it cut down. At the sorcerer responsible. At fucking everyone. </p><p>The kid lunged at me. I sidestepped the little shit and slammed my elbow into his back. He went down with a whimper. As he fell, I grabbed his sword arm and yanked the weapon out of his hands. And then I threw that across the hall, far enough out of the kid's reach that he had to scramble to get it.</p><p>I grabbed his shirt collar to keep him from going anywhere. The weapon on the floor flopped around like a dying fish. Then, it glowed and floated off the ground. Shit.</p><p>Suddenly, Peri was at my elbow, grabbing the boy. "Iris and I will see to the child."</p><p>"Thanks." It was genuine.</p><p>I became a weapon, a tool of destruction. Centuries ago, a blacksmith had forged me into a sword, had poured her heart and soul into her creation. And then, a master of magic came along and perverted her will. In the process, the sorcerer had created me. I didn't hate him for it.</p><p>With little room to maneuver and limited reserves of magic, the fight had to end quickly for both our sakes. Sparks flew as we clashed in the middle of a corridor and then smashed full force into a stone wall. The other weapon didn't care about the damage it caused, so we took out a couple of torches and destroyed a painting.</p><p>It pressed the assault and cornered me. I shot a blast of magic in its general direction, which it dodged with a speed that its vessel hadn't possessed. The next attack was meant to shatter my hilt -- the closest thing a magic weapon would know to death --, but it never got the chance. Peri caught it from behind with a blast of fire hot enough to char the walls. </p><p>The other sword fell to the floor. I was about to join it in sweet oblivion, momentary as that would be when Iris caught me. </p><p>"Come on," she said, "we have to go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Escape Attempt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At some point after the last chapter, Iris decides to do something stupidly dangerous. It's for a good cause. Murdersword is displeased.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was quietly enraged. <em>Fucking hell.</em></p><p>If the small human was suicidal, she could’ve chosen a much easier method than sneaking into the continent’s most heavily fortified mage capital city.</p><p>I had to give her credit, though, because she was very good at the whole sneaking thing. We’d gotten caught only because the place was crawling with guards. She was one human against a magically-enhanced army hell-bent on keeping this region occupied. </p><p>Sending in a battalion of well-trained soldiers might not have been enough.</p><p>I suppressed a sigh only because it was a waste of energy I didn’t have and closed my eyes. My knee ached from smashing it into a soldier’s shield, which had shattered on impact. The rest of me ached with the effort of suppressing the curse. It was only starting to re-emerge, but I needed to buy myself as much time as possible. </p><p>The very fabric of the castle — its walls, floors, and foundations — was covered in a web of magical energy unlike anything I’d ever felt before. It connected the various areas of the keep to each other. Any mage sensitive to the flow of energy could tap into this network. If they happened to speak its particular language, it could help them locate people and issue commands.</p><p>The web pulsed and shuddered as it tried to incorporate me into itself. It felt distinctly like someone poking out my eyeball and then rooting around inside my head. Definitely not a sensation I wanted to experience again. </p><p>I was sitting against one of the walls of our prison cell, and even that hurt. Pushing the pain aside, I focused on the network itself. I didn’t speak its language yet, but magic is generally compatible at the end of the day. So, figuring out its secrets was — for me — merely a matter of time and patience. I didn’t have much of either, but I wanted to try.</p><p>Meanwhile, the little human raged and then sulked. When she finally sat down in a corner as far away from me as possible, I was at least relieved that she was no longer pacing. She stared alternatively at me and the cold stone under our feet. </p><p>Peri’s humans are a strange bunch. They steal from the rich and loot ancient tombs without batting an eye. But the idea that one of their weapons was sentient bothered them. As far as owners went, they weren’t all that terrible. Actually, scratch that: they were all right. Peri was an asshole, but I wasn’t going to lump the humans with a capricious dragon hell-bent on protecting its hoard. </p><p>Which meant that Peri wasn’t going to abandon Iris out here. If I could just get her somewhere the dragon had access, she’d be safe. </p><p>Unfortunately, there was no easy way for a magical creature like Peri to waltz into the city. At least not without alerting every sorcerer in a twenty-mile radius. With any luck, as soon as we left the town’s wall, we’d be home free. </p><p>So, all I needed to do now was get her the hell out of this castle. And that meant figuring out how to use the magical network under our feet to our advantage. And I had to do all that relatively quickly because I had a limited amount of time before the curse kicked in. It was already threatening at the edges of my mind, a kind compulsion to obey mixed with copious amounts of agony.</p><p>Damn. </p><p>The human talked at me, but I was too busy concentrating on the translation to give her a coherent answer. I did look up in her direction for a moment and verified she wasn’t bleeding anywhere new. When nothing looked worse than before, I returned to the task at hand. </p><p>The actual translation from one magical language to another was taking its sweet time. At first, I had to focus entirely on the task, but eventually, it became a more mindless exercise, giving me a chance to take care of the shivering little human. She sounded defeated like the enemy mages had already won this round.</p><p>I told her that humans are irrational. This is perhaps a universal truth in that most humans do stupid things from time to time. So do magical weapons, if we’re counting. Just not usually this spectacularly. I decided that Peri would be proud of his hoard. </p><p>Finally, my translation finished, and it was time to move. </p><p>I unlocked the door and briefly scanned the hallway outside. It was empty except for a couple of nighttime guards, and these two were joking as they stood against a wall and yawned through their shift. Their nasal laughter carried down the hall.</p><p>I smashed my hilt into the side of the first guard’s head with enough force to knock him out. His friend had time to pull out a weapon — just a regular od sword — and that was her first mistake. She tried to parry me and got a new bruise on her arm for the effort. I aimed at her knees, and she went down alongside her friend. She whimpered in pain for a moment before I hit her, just hard enough to send her into unconsciousness.</p><p>I really don’t like hurting humans. </p><p>Guards temporarily subdued, I floated back toward the cell. Changing forms to talk was frustrating, and I guess I could have used the network in the walls to communicate, but I didn’t want Iris anywhere near it. Just in case it was more dangerous than it felt initially. </p><p>I tapped on her arm lightly and then headed down the hall again, past the now unconscious guards. They’d wake up eventually, and we needed to go before they did.</p><p>There was a circular stairwell and we took it heading downward. I kept checking the web and pausing so we could avoid incoming patrols and a few non-combatants. Not Targets, I decided. These well-dressed drunks were probably minor lords and not my problem. That the network was woven into their skin gave me pause.</p><p>Next to me, the little human felt it, too. “Is this? What is this?” she whispered.</p><p>I had no idea. Maybe, I didn’t want to know. Maybe, I already had my suspicions, and they weren’t good.</p><p>We made it to the bottom floor without running into much opposition. A couple of more soldiers had seen the back of my hilt. I heard the ringing of distant bells, the first signs of alarm, which meant the guards upstairs were awake. Heavy footsteps echoed somewhere in the dark, narrow corridors that seemed to comprise the bulk of this keep.</p><p>Someone around here liked their shadowy halls. </p><p>I bobbed up and down in front of Iris to get her attention and then slowly floated through an open archway into a garden or something. With only moonlight to guide the way, I could make out waist-high bushes and little else. It didn’t matter; we weren’t here for the flowers.</p><p>“Wait,” Iris said softly. “I think I… hear something. Familiar maybe?”</p><p>I did, too, and I didn’t like it. </p><p>“It sounds like Martyn.”</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Quickly, we headed toward the source of the voices. I kept checking the network-thing and, as far as it was concerned, we were about to encounter some empty rooms. Up close, the sounds were unmistakable. These thieves were terrible at actually hiding. Never send a human where a tool will suffice. </p><p>My first thought: <em>this is going to suck.</em></p><p>My second thought: <em>I’m running out of time, so maybe, if Iris’ parent is here — and possibly not alone — then, maybe Peri is somewhere nearby.</em></p><p>The second thought sounded appealing. I trusted the dragon not to fuck around. </p><p>We turned a corner into a small pantry closet. There were bags of flour on the floor, stacked against one wall. And yep, there was Martyn and Kaede, both dressed in black and looking harried. Iris ran to her parent before I could even try to suggest she be more cautious. </p><p>I mean, yay, this was in fact her father. But it could’ve been a trap or an illusion. </p><p>“Sword, are you all right?” Kaede asked.</p><p>I changed forms, which always feels a little weird. Like, I’m wearing skin that doesn’t quite fit. “There’s a small gate across the garden from here that’s currently not being monitored.” According to the magic web, its sick guard was in a restroom, occupied. “Head west and you’ll see it. Move.”</p><p>“What about you? And what about those people?” Iris looked ready to start a mutiny, despite being terrified only moments ago. Humans. </p><p>“I’ll deal with it.”</p><p>“You look like you’ve been through a meat grinder,” Martyn protested.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, well. Next time, tell your kid to pick easier battles. </em>
</p><p>“I’ll deal with it,” I repeated. Added, “Can you give Peri a message for me?”</p><p>Trying to be helpful, Martyn said, “It and the rest of the guild are waiting up by the lake. The one north of here, where we made camp. We decided to stay put, in case you or Iris needed to find us.” The man pulled up his knives and held them with shaking hands. “We’re not leaving you here. Not without backup.”</p><p>My patience ran out. “If you die here, Peri will raze the entire town.” I’d probably join the dragon. “Get yourselves to safety and let me do what I was made to do." </p><p>The blacksmith who’d forged me had her dreams, and I still remembered them. Maybe it was some expression on my face, but the humans grimaced and got their weapons ready. My shape shimmered in the darkness, and I felt relief at being a weapon again. This… This I could do. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I posted this on Tumblr a while ago and like... forgot that it should probably be here...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Prison Cell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happens at the same time as Escape Attempt (but from Iris' point of view). You can probably skip this one. Also not sure everything lines up correctly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sword spirit sat across the room from me, back pressed against a stone wall, eyes closed. A trail of blood ran down one side of its face, and there was more blood on its austere clothing. Its right knee was probably shattered, and the spirit was favoring that leg. I suspected that the reawakening curse was causing the spirit pain; if the sword was suffering, it didn't mention it.</p><p>It hadn't spoken to me since we'd been dumped into this makeshift prison cell. </p><p>I thought the spirit might be angry. It had every right to be pissed off since we were now trapped in this damp, dark cell somewhere in the Chancellor's tower, and it was all my fault. </p><p>We had no means of escape, and Peri wasn't here to help the sword. The last time I'd seen the dragon and my family had been outside the walls of the capital city. I hadn't even told them where I was going. </p><p>"You should get some actual sleep," I told the magical weapon.</p><p>I might've been looking for a response because I definitely wasn't an authority on what might help the spirit survive the onslaught of an age-old curse. The sword looked up at the wall somewhere above my head, and its gaze darkened, like the last thing it wanted right then was to deal with me. </p><p>I sniffed and tried to hold back tears. "You were right, OK?"</p><p>Before I snuck into the keep, the sword had expressly stated that doing so was a stupid and terrible idea. The words "going to get yourself killed" had definitely been used. </p><p>"I hope Dad and Martyn are OK." I wasn't worried about Peri as much. The dragon could take care of itself, and most people were too smart to go after a creature the size of a large building. "I really wish I hadn't had that fight with Dad. It was stupid."</p><p>"Small humans are irrational," the spirit said quietly.</p><p>It sounded calm, not at all like we were about to die. Meanwhile, my hands wouldn't stop shaking, and I could hear the pounding of my heart. It was thunder in my ears. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. The adrenaline had faded a long time ago, leaving behind the ever-present fear.</p><p>The guards had thrown us into this windowless room what seemed like an eternity ago, but our incarceration was probably measured in hours. The sword had fought off the soldiers valiantly, but even it couldn't take on a dozen armed men and three weapons like itself. It had protected me to the very end, and here we were. </p><p>Prisoners at the mercy of sorcerers. </p><p>"Yeah, well, sometimes it's hard in the moment. I was pissed."</p><p>Pissed and scared. Seemed like a pretty normal state of mind for me these days. Dad wanted me as far away from the action as possible. I wanted to help and pull my weight. Martyn did his best to soothe our ruffled feathers.</p><p>"Adult humans aren't much better." The corner of the spirit's mouth lifted in something like a wry smile. Probably not intentional. As far as I could guess, the sword didn't know or like what its face did.</p><p>Footsteps echoed in the corridors outside our little prison. I was pretty sure the rhythmic thumps indicated regular patrols of at least four soldiers. I could also hear chainmail jangling as they walked down the hall. To say that the castle was heavily fortified and monitored would be an understatement.</p><p>When they dragged us in here, I felt magic woven into the walls. It made my skin crawl. Even now, I could still sense it, a constant and ever-present low-level hum.</p><p>"I'm hungry," I whispered to myself. </p><p>I was sitting on the cold floor, arms wrapped around my knees, and shivering. Our tiny room was lit by a single torch, which gave off only minimal light and almost no warmth. I guess I could reach the brazier, but it didn't offer much protection against the guards, so I hadn't bothered. </p><p>When they first brought us here, I'd banged on the door, but no one had answered. At one point, a slit at the bottom bad briefly opened, and someone shoved a water canteen inside. Otherwise, we'd been left alone. I wondered what our jailors were waiting for.</p><p>The sword sat up straighter and then used the wall to pull itself up. It hobbled over to the door and grasped the handle with a brightly-glowing hand.</p><p>"After this patrol, we'll go."</p><p>I sprang to my feet. "I don't think—"</p><p>"You want to see your friends again, you do what I say. Understood?" the weapon told me. It didn't sound angry so much as determined.</p><p>"Yeah." I walked over to the spirit. "Can I, uh, try to heal you, at least?"</p><p>"No. Save your strength."</p><p>"Right." I sighed, whispered, "Look, I'm really sorry I got us into this mess. I just wanted to prove that, you know, I could take care of myself."</p><p>Narrow, dark eyes finally focused on me, and I felt like a bug under a microscope. Except, the sword said, "Yeah, sometimes it's like that. Now, you need to focus. There are two guards at the end of the hall. I'm going to take them out. When I signal, join me. Until then, stay here and out of sight."</p><p>"OK. I can do that."</p><p>The spirit pushed magic through the lock, and I heard a soft click of its opening. For a moment, it just held the handle and then slowly pulled the door open. I forgot to breathe. </p><p>And then, the spirit was gone; it had switched forms and lunged, all glowing metal and angry, sharp edges, at the soldiers somewhere to its left.</p><p>I stood by the door, pressed against a wall, eyes closed, and willed myself not to panic.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This, too, was on Tumblr.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chancellor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This happens right after Escape Attempt/Prison Cell.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>The network spread out before me like an endless tapestry, a night sky filled with bright, glimmering stars. </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Within moments, I knew exactly where the chancellor of this forsaken place kept his chambers. The extent of my plan involved scaring him into unwinding the magic that bound people in the nearby village to their land. As far as plans went, this wasn’t even my worst one.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>I started moving in the right direction when something else caught my attention.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A familiar taste of magic permeated one edge of the network tapestry. I recognized it as the ancient sorcerer who’d turned me into a weapon of his will. That he was still alive surprised me, but maybe tonight, I would live up to my name. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I could still remember his grinning face when I woke for the first time, the spirit of an inanimate object given momentary flesh. His first command had been, <em>see that pile of bones over there? Just touch his hand and make him your wielding. Hurry up. We have work to do.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I remember shaking my head and pleading with the person who gave me life to stop. What I couldn’t do, not then anyway, was disobey his will. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hot, bitter rage swirled around in my tired mind. Some of it was the product of the curse and the rest came from my hatred of those moments, those memories. I hated feeling this way. And I couldn’t stop thinking of Iris’s disappointment if I killed without mercy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By then, the humans had crossed the garden, and I could no longer make out their silhouettes in the distance. The activity inside the keep was ramping up, and the web warned me of a number of nearby targets. Most of them were armed mages and fighters.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Every person in the entire castle was somehow part of the magical web. Some had control, others not so much. The idea of toying with so many lives was sickening. I added the destruction of the network to my nonexistent plan. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Picking my way carefully down a hallway and up some stairs, I made an effort to avoid the guards. They weren’t the cause of the problem, and my anger lay elsewhere. Flickering torches provided the only light inside the keep, which didn’t bother me since swords don’t have eyes, and magic doesn’t give a fuck about illumination. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On the top floor, I floated into an alcove as people passed. Most of them were either guards or servants. I was about to move again when loud voices echoed down the nearest corridor, interrupting my next move. A man in a dark-green tunic strolled past me, not paying attention to his surroundings. He was followed by two soldiers in fancy livery who were paying even less attention.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This is why humans shouldn’t do their own security.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sorcerer was fuming. “Find them,” he snapped. “They can’t be allowed to escape.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, chancellor,” said one of the soldiers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two men retreated, so now I was alone with the person I wanted to see. Time for my non-plan. I shifted into a more useful form, wiped at my face, and then stepped out of the dark alcove. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man must’ve heard me or felt the magic of my transformation because he spun on his heels and stared at me. “Let me guess. A disgruntled resident?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wait, what? “No.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re one of <em>them</em> aren’t you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Unravel your spell,” I said. I figured I didn’t need to specify which one.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The chancellor laughed in my face. “You know what, you’re funny. I don’t think I will. Know what I will do, though? I’ll reactivate the spell you’ve so conveniently disabled. And then, we’ll see if you’ll dance to my tune.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck off.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before he had a chance to move, I was in his face, one hand wrapped around his neck. He was choking, so I dropped him. For a moment he just knelt there, gasping for breath. I stayed close, ready to strike again if he didn’t cooperate.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Unravel your spell,” I repeated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re too kindhearted,” the chancellor ground out. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Can’t argue with that. Clearly, I must be daft, too, since the human was alive, and I was here rather than somewhere as far away from this place as possible.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I won’t ask again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The chancellor got up on unsteady feet. I felt like maybe I had the upper hand at that moment. And then, my ex-owner turned the corner and I felt him before I heard his voice chanting. Fuck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The pain hit almost immediately. It started at the back of my neck where the first sigil was burned into my flesh and then spread into my limbs. Immobilized, I fell on the floor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Well, this wasn’t going as planned. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Link to prompt: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/iztarshi/631991778757722112</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>